just_dance_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance TV Show: The Musical: Ice Ice Baby - performed by JDM Rapper
Lyrics Yo, VIP, let's kick it! Ice Ice Baby, Ice Ice Baby All right stop, Collaborate and listen Ice is back with my brand new invention Something grabs a hold of me tightly Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly Will it ever stop? Yo, I don't know Turn off the lights and I'll glow To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle. Dance, go rush the speaker that booms I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom Deadly, when I play a dope melody Anything less than the best is a felony Love it or leave it, you better gain way You better hit bull's eye, the kid don't play If there was a problem, yo, I'll solve it Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla Now that the party is jumping With the bass kicked in, and the Vegas are pumpin' Quick to the point, to the point, no faking Cooking MCs like a pound of bacon Burning them they ain't quick and nimble I go crazy when I hear a cymbal And a hi hat with a souped up tempo I'm on a roll and it's time to go solo Rollin' in my 5.0 With my ragtop down so my hair can blow The girlies on standby, waving just to say, "Hi!" Did you stop? No, I just drove by Kept on pursuing to the next stop I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block That block was dead Yo So I continued to A1A Beachfront Ave. Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis Jealous 'cause I'm out getting mine Shay with a gauge and Vanilla with a nine Ready for the chumps on the wall The chumps acting ill because they're so full of "Eight Ball" Gunshots ranged out like a bell I grabbed my nine, all I heard was shells Falling on the concrete real fast Jumped in my car, slammed on the gas Bumper to bumper, the avenue's packed I'm trying to get away before the jackers jack Police on the scene, you know what I mean They passed me up, confronted all the dope fiends If there was a problem, yo, I'll solve it Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it Take heed, 'cause I'm a lyrical poet Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it My town, that created all the bass sound Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground 'Cause my style's like a chemical spill Feasible rhymes that you can vision and feel Conducted and formed, this is a hell of a concept We make it hype and you want to step with this Shay plays on the fade, slice like a ninja Cut like a razor blade so fast, other DJs say, "Damn." If my rhyme was a drug, I'd sell it by the gram Keep my composure when it's time to get loose Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice If there was a problem, yo, I'll solve it Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla Yo, man, let's get out of here! Word to your mother! Ice Ice Baby Too cold, Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold, Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold Category:Musicals Category:Songs in Just Dance TV Show